


Demonstration

by evilwriter37



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: “[H]e could do really weird things with his tongue” - Good Omens, page 17.Crowley demonstrates to Aziraphale just the kinds of weird things he can do.





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Probably some of the weirdest smut I've ever written.
> 
>  ~~For Michael Sheen.~~ Just kidding.

Crowley had suggested to Aziraphale that he demonstrate to him the capabilities of his tongue, and even with the sultry voice and the close contact, it had taken Aziraphale a moment or two to know what he meant. As they’d kissed heavily and made their way to Crowley’s bed, Aziraphale had wondered if he was entirely sure what Crowley meant, but now there wasn’t a single doubt in his mind.

Aziraphale was sure that, had he not been a supernatural entity, this whole thing would have freaked him out. If you ignored Crowley’s eyes, he appeared human enough, and humans weren’t capable of wrapping their tongue completely around an object such as a penis. 

So, yes, Crowley had a very long tongue, and he was able to bend and twist and move it in all sorts of interesting ways. Ways that Aziraphale very much liked.

“Oh, _Crowley_.” Aziraphale bit his lip and moaned, watching Crowley stroke his cock in his tongue’s hold. It was wet and sizzling and perfect. Crowley pulled his eyes from what he was being attentive to, flicked them up to meet his, and the heat in their yellow depths made Aziraphale tremble with need. He reached a hand down to clumsily grasp at his hair, breathing hard.

Crowley hummed, constricted his tongue a little, and Aziraphale gasped. Then he was unwinding his tongue and running it from his balls to the head of his cock, barely having to move his head to do so. 

“I want you shaking, Angel,” Crowley breathed as he moved in. He placed his mouth reverently to the head of Aziraphale’s cock, making him moan again. Aziraphale didn’t quite know how to respond to that, though he was certain he would be shaking from this in a matter of time. 

Crowley took him a little ways into his mouth, and Aziraphale felt his tongue, now much slimmer than before, playing at his slit. He gave a cry of shock and pleasure as his tongue went _inside_. It was such a strange pleasure, definitely not one he’d ever felt before. He moaned loudly and with abandonment, rolling his hips. 

His tongue steadily went deeper, and then the narrow tip was caressing at a pleasure spot that had Aziraphale jolting and gasping for breath. He gripped at the comforter with the hand that wasn’t in Crowley’s hair, desperately twisted his head. It was so good he didn’t know what to do with himself. He whined and gasped and cried out, bursts of pleasure rocketing through his body, zinging up to his brain, threatening to make his eyes roll back.

Aziraphale was pretty sure that he was the only angel to ever have sex. He’d never found a reason to touch the genitals that came with his humanoid form, so he’d never had an orgasm till Crowley. Naturally, especially as a book collector (the Victorians had written some truly filthy things), he knew what sex was, knew what an orgasm was, but he’d never been interested in it for just himself, and he’d never found it appealing to copulate with a human. But Crowley… yes, he could most definitely have and enjoy sex with Crowley. Crowley had had partners before, but all flings that didn’t mean anything save for physical fulfillment. Their first time, Crowley had made sure that Aziraphale got and thoroughly enjoyed his first orgasm. Then they’d discovered that angels hardly had a refractory period, and he’d made him orgasm again.

Now, Aziraphale felt like he was on the verge of one. His naked thighs shook under Crowley’s firm hands, the rest of him trembling slightly as well. He closed his eyes, let his mouth hang open in languid sounds of pleasure. His mouth was wrapped so perfectly around the tip of him, and his tongue was dipping in and out of him.

“ _Crowley_ -” Aziraphale choked out as he delicately lapped at that pleasure spot again. Liquid fire was trickling through his veins all the way to his fingers and toes. His cock was alight with goodness.

He managed to crest the wave of his climax with Crowley’s tongue still in him, his seed gushing out around it and into Crowley’s mouth. He couldn’t help shouting and bucking his hips at the burst of pleasure. Crowley seemed to enjoy all this, moaning as he withdrew his tongue and sucked the rest of his cum into his mouth. He even swallowed.

Aziraphale went limp, arms falling to his sides, bare chest heaving. He was so dazed from the orgasm that he didn’t at first notice Crowley moving his legs apart. When he did, he looked at him questioningly. 

“What are you doing?”

“Part two of my demonstration,” Crowley told him with a wink. He lowered his head and - _oh_. 

“That feels _very_ good,” Aziraphale let him know as his tongue circled at his rim, hot and wet and lovely. 

“That’s the point,” Crowley said before putting his tongue back. He circled it so expertly, so tirelessly. This was a muscle he was adept at using. 

“ _Uhh!_ ” Aziraphale heaved out as Crowley’s tongue pushed inside him. It was back at the size of a human’s, no longer slender like a snake’s. His mouth was right against him as he worked his tongue, pulsing Aziraphale through with pleasure. His cock had hurriedly become erect again, easily sensing that sexual stimulation was not yet over. 

Had anyone tried to talk to Aziraphale while he had Crowley’s tongue inside of him, he would have been unresponsive. He couldn’t form words, not even in his thoughts. He was absolutely buzzing with pleasure. 

Then Crowley touched his prostate and he felt like his brain fried. He wasn’t in control of anything that came out of his mouth, not even completely aware of it either. There was probably a lot of “Oh, lord!” and “Crowley!”, maybe even a “fuck!”

Aziraphale came without his cock being touched. As he came back down from the high of it, he was aware of Crowley’s tongue running over his stomach to clean him off.

“You could have just miracled it away,” Aziraphale said, words nearly slurring like he was drunk. He felt like he was drunk on contentment and delight.

Crowley had sidled up to be pressed against his side. He laid a hand on his chest, trailed his fingers through the blond curls there. 

“But I like how you taste.”

Aziraphale hummed and smiled, turned his head to press a kiss to Crowley’s lips.

“Anything for you, dear?” Aziraphale asked him.

“Nah.” Crowley kissed him again. “Just thought it would be fun to demonstrate what my wily tongue can do.”

“Hm, good thing I don’t have to thwart your wiles anymore,” Aziraphale joked lightheartedly. “That would have ruined the demonstration.”

“Yes, I suppose it would have.”

Aziraphale wrapped an arm around Crowley, held him close. “It was indeed fun.”

Crowley smiled, then flicked his tongue out and wiggled it like a snake’s. 


End file.
